


The Problem With Immortality

by ShimmeringIdiot



Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec isn't dead, Book 4: City of Fallen Angels, Immortality, M/M, Malec, Spoilers for Book 4: City of Fallen Angels, Warlocks, because Alec is mortal, magnus is just thinking about the future, vamires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringIdiot/pseuds/ShimmeringIdiot
Summary: Magnus Bane ponders Alec's mortality after Camille mentions it in an attempt to try and manipulate him.





	The Problem With Immortality

Magnus meditated on the floor of his apartment. Blue magic came from his hands and floated around his body casting an ethereal blue light that encompassed the warlock’s otherwise dark room. His eyes were closed and if you didn’t look closely you’d think that he was sleeping while sitting upright. He had an uneven breathing pattern and tense shoulders that gave him an aged look that didn’t quite fit his young looking body. Dark shadows loomed under his eyes and you could tell he hadn’t slept that night.

_The previous day had started out promisingly. Magnus had been travelling the world with his new boyfriend Alec Lightwood for a couple days. Then Alec had gotten a fire message from his mother with an official summoning from the Clave for Magnus. Needless to say the day got complicated very quickly. Magnus and Alec had portaled back to New York a couple of minutes later and Magnus was told of the situation. Apparently a vampire who killed ex-Circle members  had been captured and had asked for Magnus by name. Magnus could think of at least five vampires who would have called on him in such a crisis but nothing prepared him for the surprise behind the thick, wooden, Sanctuary doors._

_It was Camille Belcourt._

The magic surrounding Magnus had vanished and he sighed before standing up and walking towards the bar in his apartment. He hadn’t thought that Camille would ever be caught by the Nephilim for going against the Accords. She was much too smart for that and was immortal in comparison to the Shadowhunters who hunted her. The thought made Magnus flinch in on himself for a second. Camille had been quick to call out Alec’s short lifespan and Magnus wasn’t as immune to her barbs as he looked. After talking with Maryse Lightwood and scaring Alec away for what Magnus hoped would be a couple days maximum; Magnus had taken comfort in the only thing that had helped him get through the last century, excessive parties.

Magnus had dyed the tips of his hair a variation of sparkly pink and purple, filled an open bar, and put on his best eyeliner before sending out invitations to everyone he knew who was down to party and unlikely to tell the Shadowhunters about it. He had been seconds from texting Alec about it, but he wasn’t quite drunk enough to put himself in that position. Magnus couldn’t remember most of the night after that, but he knows he passed out alone in his room surprisingly early, he mused that Alec’s sleep schedule was rubbing off on him, and shooed his guests out the door at about ten o’clock, making sure his vampire friends took the underground path underneath his building out. That had been this morning.

Thinking about it now made Magnus want to puke, though that was most likely the hangover. Magnus half-heartedly put a couple unicorn tears into his martini and sat on the sofa in his living room. A snap of the fingers had sent the discarded pizza boxes on his couch and tables to the dumpster who knows where. Again his thoughts drifted to his lonely existence and to Alec’s inevitable demise. Magnus was about to take a generous swig of his drink when he realized that shutting himself off from this problem would only make it a bigger one later. The warlock took a small sip instead and then levitated the drink onto the table in front of him.

Magnus could think of ten ways to make Alec immortal, ranging from incredibly painful to surprisingly easy. The problem in these situations was, of course, the fact that Alec’s Shadowhunter stubborne- nay his conscience and moral beliefs, would never convince Alec to consider that possibility, and Magnus wouldn’t want Alec to be forced into the same cruel conditions that warlocks and vampires were in. Some part of him wondered if his current opinion on forcing Alec into immortality would change over time. They hadn’t been together very long and Magnus could already tell that this Shadowhunter was different from his past lovers. Magnus knew forcing Alec into immortality would be incredibly selfish. Magnus also wondered if there would ever be a time when his own desires would line up with being selfless. It hadn’t happened so far in his four-hundred year long life but he supposed it may be possible.

Thinking about Alec made the cat-eyed warlock wonder if the Shadowhunter would ever be able to come to terms with his past. Magnus usually didn’t think about that when in a relationship. If you had a problem with his past, Magnus wasn’t going to deal with you. The thought of leaving Alec because he wasn’t able to come to terms with Magnus’s past lovers made the warlock’s stomach clench and churn. That was probably still the hangover.

Something about Alec made him different from his past lovers. Magnus barely knew the Nephilim but he knew he couldn’t live without him. Alec would be the last love for the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

The warlock wondered if he had ever thought the same thing about Camille. With so many memories iIt had become hard to remember specific thoughts from his time with her. A phrase jumped out at him but it hadn’t held as much meaning to him as it should have. Magnus attempted to grab it, but his time with Camille was impossible to grasp in his foggy memory. Recollections of his time with Alec were all that passed through his mind until he left for Jocelyn's wedding.

“Amor verus numquam moritur”

“True Love Never Dies”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to imply that Magnus will eventually forget Alec, it merely shows that Magnus is just as uncertain as we are where this relationship will lead and how he will be affected by it. As an avid Malec shipper I hope that Magnus will remember Alec forever but with a life as long as his we're stuck guessing as much as he is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
